


A Ficlet for the Rain

by couldbemoresonic



Series: Ficlets for the Everyday life of a Fallen Angel and a couple of Hunters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short, fallen!cas, waiting for season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldbemoresonic/pseuds/couldbemoresonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to put my little drabbles and head-cannons as they come along.  Depending on the day and my mood, Destiel could be my OTP or my BROTP.  I don't see why I should have to choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ficlet for the Rain

Dean was a light sleeper. Years of living on the run under the constant gaze of some demon or other nasty thing had taught him that. So even in the bunker, completely safe, he still woke to the crack of thunder in the night sky. Trudging to the kitchen with heavy limbs Dean found Castiel standing at the kitchen window. Dean made himself a cup of coffee before joining the fallen angel. Both men stared out at the downpour on the other side of the glass, making soothing sounds against the grass and asphalt. Neither of them made a sound louder than Dean quietly slurping on his coffee. Dean wondered vaguely if the storm was affecting Castiel in some way. The rain fell heavily to the Earth- falling from somewhere his friend could no longer reach. He reached up and put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder nearest him. Dean was watching the sky when the next flash of lightning lit up Castiel’s tear-streaked face.

**Author's Note:**

> It was down-pouring today and I found myself sitting on my bed thinking about a newly-fallen Castiel being slightly sympathetic of the rain.
> 
> I want to put more drabbles here, because I tend to write or come up with a few. So enjoy :)  
> Live long and Prosper


End file.
